


Mad Scientist's Assistant

by killerweasel



Category: Cabin Pressure, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's for science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad Scientist's Assistant

Title: Mad Scientist's Assistant  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim/Cabin Pressure_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, Arthur Shappey, Hermann Gottlieb, Martin Crieff  
Word Count: 900  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU during the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: It's for science.

 

“And here you can see a piece of Mutavore’s spine.” Newt’s hand stroked the glass. “Do you know how hard it is to get something like that intact?”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “You can see all the bone bits and some of them still have meaty bits stuck to it. Actual alien meaty bits! It looks like those bones Mum sometimes gets Snoopadoop from the butcher.”

“I know, right?” Newt bounced on his feet. He’d never had anyone be this excited about Kaiju body parts before. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt, he walked over to a nearby table. “You want to see something really cool? I mean this is totally top secret and stuff, so you can’t tell anyone.”

“You have Kaiju tattoos. That is brilliant! You work with them, you study them, and you know more about them than anyone I’ve seen on telly.” Arthur bounded over to where Newt was standing. “Did they hurt? How long did it take? Do you have more?”

Newt grinned. “Yes, it hurt. Some of them took longer than others. You should see the one on my chest. That took three appointments which lasted most of the day. I have tons of them.” He leaned over, picking up what looked like a cattle prod. “Watch what happens when I zap the piece of heart with this. Wait, you should put those goggles on first. Sometimes it explodes and you really don’t want that in your eyes.”

Arthur put the goggles on, took a picture of himself with his phone, and shoved the phone back into his pocket. “I feel like a proper mad scientist’s assistant with these, Dr. Geiszler.”

“Call me, Newt.” Newt pressed a button on what he was holding, causing it to hum to life. He was about to touch it to the tissue when the lab door flew open.

“Don’t even think about zapping that heart, Dr. Geiszler!” Hermann stormed across the room, his cane smacking into the floor with each step. “After what happened the last time, you should know better. It took you three hours to clean the mess up and everything still stinks of burnt entrails. And now you’re getting civilians involved with your shenanigans?”

“Arthur, step away from that um... whatever it is. I’ve spent half an hour wandering around this place trying to find you.” Martin crossed his arms over his chest. “We’re taking off in twenty minutes.”

“Did you just say ‘shenanigans’, Hermann?” Newt snorted. “This is a perfectly normal scientific experiment on the effects of sending an electric current through a piece of Kaiju tissue. Besides, I’ve turned it to the lowest setting. What could go wrong?”

“Everything could go wrong, Dr. Geiszler, and with you, it usually does.” He shook his head. “How many times have I told you to call me by my title?” Hermann’s face grew red as Newt made a talking puppet motion at him with his free hand. “Stop being so childish.”

“Make me.” Newt stuck his tongue out at Hermann. He pushed the end of the device against the chunk of Kaiju heart.

The tissue on the table pulsed with energy, twitching on the countertop. Martin frowned as the piece of meat began to grow larger. “Is it supposed to be doing that?”

Hermann snarled something in German before grabbing Martin’s arm. “We need to get down.” He carefully lowered himself to the floor behind a desk, muttering as pain went through his bad leg. Martin sat down next to him.

There was a rather squishy sounding ‘pop’ and then the air was full of bits of roasted Kaiju heart. The pieces rained down on the room. One of them landed on Martin’s shoe. He stared at it in disgust before giving his foot a shake.

Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose. “It should be safe now.”

Martin popped up from behind the desk. His jaw dropped when he saw the amount of gore Arthur was splattered with. “Arthur, are you okay?”

“That was absolutely BRILLIANT, Skip!” Arthur peeled his goggles off. “It turned inside out and then exploded!” He nudged Newt with his shoulder. “Can we do that again?”

Newt had bits of Kaiju in his hair and on his glasses. “Sure! I have more tissue over here.”

“Absolutely not!”

Arthur’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, you both said that at the exact same time.”

“Arthur, why don’t you follow me? I’ll show you where you can get changed. I’m afraid those clothes of yours are ruined.” Hermann glared at Newt. “You’ve outdone yourself this time, Dr. Geiszler. There are entrails on the ceiling.”

“I know! Isn’t it neat?” Newt tilted his head back to get a better look at it before focusing on the device in his hand. “Oh, I guess I had it set on high instead of low. Whoops.”

Martin snorted and covered it over with a cough as Hermann turned around. “You were saying there’s a place he can get cleaned up, Doctor?”

“This way, gentlemen.” Hermann whirled around, almost slamming into Martin with his cane. “I want this mess dealt with by the time I get back!”

Newt rolled his eyes. “You’re not the boss of me, Hermann.”

Martin pulled Arthur from the room. Hermann slammed the door to the lab hard enough to make some of the Kaiju bits fall from the ceiling. Newt snickered as he started cleaning.


End file.
